Task. 2: The Dragon Thieves
is the second episode of GoGo Sentai Boukenger. It introduces the second of the Negative Syndicates facing against the Boukenger, the Jaryuu Clan. Synopsis The Boukenger can't quite trust Natsuki due to her mysterious nature, while Gajah teams with King Ryuuwon and the Jaryuu Tribe to obtain the other Gordom Precious. Plot Ryuuwon has taken Gaja hostage in the Daijaryuu Dorudo, whih the Ryuujinhei navigate through the sea. He tells him that he had been searching for the Heart. Gaja tells him that the Boukenger have it. Ryuwon remembers he mentioned another Precious. Satoru arrives at Morio's lab in SGS with the Gordom Heart. Morio scans it and Satoru remembers there is more than one. Satoru and Morio notice it has a heartbeat. Natsuki is goofing around in the museum-part of the SGS, Sakura grabs her and they enter the headquarters. Masumi is looking for something through his backpack. Shouta shows Sakura info he found on the Jakuryuu Clan. Natsuki touches something of Sakura's and sparks fly. Shouta doesn't let Masumi see the info because he still doesn't trust him. Masumi sulks. Satoru enters. Mr. Voice greets the Boukenger, telling them about the second artifact. The heartbeat is a signal, to the other artifact. Satoru tracks the location on the table that turns into a map. Shouta and Sakura are not sure about Natsuki and Masumi, because they don't know much about Natsuki. Satoru says it makes things more interesting. They go down the elevator and Natsuki gapes at the machines. Morio gives them Bouken Drivers and tells them to be careful. Masumi grabs his Driver and Morio scolds him. They fight over it. Satoru tells them to go. They enter their Go Go Machines. Dump goes by a construction site, Formula goes through a race car track, Gyro flies past Tokyo Tower, Diver goes forward underneath a bridge, and Dozer busts through rocks. Ryuuwon and Gaja watch Gyro fly past them. Daijaryuu Dorudo shoots at the Boukenger and Dump holds and pushes it off. They form DaiBouken and fight the monster. They detect the Ryuujinhei within. They seemingly destroy it. Ryuuwon presses a button on his sword and it comes back to life. It is set to overload. DaiBouken flips it over an dit blows up. The explosion wave goes through the forest. Ryuuwon tells one of the Ryuujinhei to check on Boukenger. The Boukenger are within the bits and peices of the fallen monster. Shouta is surprised they killed their own people. Satoru is upset and tells everyone is split up. He and Masumi run off. The others loose track of Natsuki. Ryuujinhei releases little poisonous Salamanders that scatter off. Satoru tells Sakura to send out a signal shot when they find Yellow, to also alert the enemy. Natsuki is by a waterfall, drinking water. Sakura asks how much they know about Natsumi. Shouta mentions that Masumi says he doesn't know much of her either. Shouta looks through his Scope Shot. Sakura sees a waterfall and jumps in. Shouta can't believe it but follows suit. They rise up from the water. Masumi swings on a tree, along with Satoru. Satoru helps him. Masumi explains that two years ago at night, he stumbled upon an abadoned military fort to find Natsuki under debris. He tries waking her up. Sakura continues the story with Shouta, saying Natsuki had no memory. She wonders if she was lying. Masumi struggles for breath as he and Satoru walk up a hill. Sakura and Masumi notice Natsuki talking to a Jaryuu. He throws his sword at them. They bat it away and he scampers off. Shouta shoots off the warning signal from his Scope Shot. Sakura drops down with her Scope Shot as a parachute and threatens Natsuki with the Ryuujin's sword. She asks her what she was up to. The Jaryuu returns to Ryuuwon, reporting the Boukenger didn't die. Gaja says his assistance is needed and puts his hand on a rock and chants and Karths arise. Satoru notes the warning shot. Masumi pulls out a knife from his Scope Shot and looks like he is about to strike Satoru but hits a salamander. He says Satoru owes his life. Satoru flips a coin and hits another, saying they are even. Sakura demands answers. Natsuki shows them her bracelet, saying she had it on her when Masumi found her and she was showing it to the Jaryuu. Natsuki thought a 'Negative' would be able to tell her what it is. Sakura drops the sword. Natsuki says she doesn't even know her own real name. Sakura figures out Natsuki joined to find herself. Masumi and Satoru arrive. Natsuki gives Masumi her Accelluar, saying there are things more precious than Precious and they are better off without her. Satoru tells them they have different reasons they join, to find that something they treasure. Natsuki smiles and asks if she can stay. They all nod and tell her she will always be one of them. The salamanders, the Gordom and Jaryuu surround them. Gaja and Ryuwon arrive at the site of a former temple. Gaja places his hand on the ground and chants. Molten lava surround Ryuwon and encase him in rock. Gaja turns another stone and another little shrine rises. The Salamanders jump up and the Boukenger transform. The Salamanders melt away. The Boukenger present themselves. The grunts attack and the Boukenger fight them off. Shouta flies up and fights Karths with his Blow Knuckle. Natsuki breaks the Karths in rock pieces with her Bucket Scoopers. Ryuujinhei attack Satoru with fire. He finishes Karth off with a fire attack and finishes the two of the Ryuujinhei off with his Red Zone Crash attack. As if finishes the last Jaryuu, the others finish the rest of the Karths. Gaja nears the Gordom Brain and Ryuuwon breaks through the rock. Gaja calls his sword and fights Ryuuwon. Ryuuwon slashes Gaja and he scampers off in pain. Ryuuwon nears the Precious, when he is attacked by Satoru. Satoru questions Ryuuwon's use of sparing his own kind's lives. They fight. Akashi says he values the lives of his friends and that is the source of his power. He slashes Ryuuwon and falls down the cliff. Gaja sees Ryuuwon fall down the cliff and says the Gordom will not die off that easily. Shouta detects the Brain having a Hazard Level of 130, meaning it is a definitely Precious. Satoru tells Sakura to capture the Precious but she gives the card to Natsuki, telling her she has earned it. Masumi places the Precious on it. Satoru tells them the adventure has only begun. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Errors to be added Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 5, *A foreshadowing behind Natsuki's true nature is seen through blooming yellow flowers; this is revealed why in Task 33. Mecha References *Creator King Ryuuwon: Daizyujin (Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger) *Dragonoid Soldier Jaryuu: Guardian Beast Dragon Caesar (Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger) *Great Evil Dragon Dold: Beast Knight God King Brachion (Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger) DVD releases GoGo Sentai Boukenger Volume 1 features episodes 1-4: Task. 1: The Heart of the Demon God, Task. 2: The Dragon Thieves, Task. 3: The Champion's Blades and Task. 4: The Lost Vehicles. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/bouken.html See Also (King Ryuuwon's debut, fight footage, and story) References Category:GoGo Sentai Boukenger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Shou Aikawa